Unexpected Encounter
by L.Lawliet13
Summary: AU-Ichigo has been living on the streets, doing anything to stay alive; Aizen is the son of a powerful and dangerous man who runs the Yukaza. When the two youths meet, attraction sparks and before long Ichigo finds himself in a world of fraud and murder, and above all else, romance. (Mentions of prostitution and non-con -not explicitly mentioned-) Chapter 5 is finally up!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**** AU - Ichigo has been living on the streets, doing anything to stay alive; Aizen is the son of a powerful and dangerous man who happens to run the Japanese Yukata. When the two meet, attraction sparks and before long Ichigo finds himself drawn into a world of counterfeit money, fraud, murder and embezzlement, and above all else romance. **

**(****Warnings: Mentions of prostitution, murder and non-con ~ will not be mentioned explicitly but in passing conversation ~****)**

**I hope you enjoy :)**

**Chapter One: The Unexpected Meeting:**

The ground was encrusted in a thin patina of frosty white ice; the heaven, still precipitating with large flakes of snow, was murky and a tempestuous grey shade gently hinted by a ghostly purple hue around the edges of the clouds. Christmas shoppers charging past on the slippery cobbled streets of London, laddened down with bags and boxes; clad in woolly hats and gloves with the lapels of their coats turned up around their necks, desperate to keep out the frozen air as they pulled their scarves even closer around themselves.

Hidden from the majority of the bitter breeze by the frostbitten bricks of buildings, sat on the chilled floor in a dimly lit alleyway, was a young man with very thin clothing and a stark shock of orange hair. His eyes, weary from tiredness and cold, were a light coffee shade of brown and his skin, although paler from the chill of many a night on the streets, was gently tanned, but also littered with bruises; cuts and filth.

Shivering and pulled his rag like clothes closer around himself, the young ginger haired male pushed himself to his feet; staggering slightly before he finally found his feet he resolved to locate someone who would be easily parted with their money. Tonight was supposed to be the coldest night of the year; if he didn't have any money by nightfall he wouldn't see the morning, and that was something that he was certain of.

He made his way downhill, towards the more populated area of the city where he would be able to blend with the crowd and maybe lighten a few wallets and purses without too much trouble. He nearly slipped a few times, the floor was deathly slippery underneath his shoes which were so worn that there was barely any sole left behind.

Pausing for breath, the ginger glanced around for a half decent target; his eyes stilled as they came to rest upon a smartly dressed man who was stood in front of a shop window admiring what appeared to be an Omega wristwatch.

The man had a mid-calf length trench coat on, over what seemed like a pristine dark metallic grey suit; his hair was short and ever so slightly wavy, it was brunet, and from the reflection in the Jack Frost patterned glass there was a disobedient curl of hair which hovered in front of his face. He had a regal look about the way he stood, and he looked like he was practically weeping money.

Where possible, the young man preferred to only pickpocket people who looked like they could afford it. He hated stealing from anyone but he had to live somehow right?

Making his decision, he wove through the crowd slowly and stealthily, pulling up his tattered hood to conceal his very vibrant and recognisably hair before he crept right up behind the brunet; his hand sneaking around and into his trouser pocket, fingers latching around the leathery feel of the man's wallet before he snatched it and took of sprinting back through the crowd; clutching the wallet close to his chest and daring to glance back only once, squeaking inwardly as he saw the brunet haired man running after him, carried on long and undoubtedly athletic legs.

Speeding up, the ginger shot down a deserted side street; bumping into a couple of walls as he turned some sharp corners and attempted to lose his purser. Seeing a fire escape up ahead he leapt into the air and began scrambling up the painted red lead ladder. He ran across the balcony which it led to and jumped down the other side, he rolled as he hit the floor and took off running again.

Glancing behind him he let out a relieved sigh as he saw he was no longer being followed by the long legged brunet man. Facing forwards again, he gasped as he ran straight into someone, bouncing off them and hitting the floor only to be pounced on by the very person he had been trying to run away from.

He winced and looked up at the brunet who was now pinning him to the ground and gulped slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that the brunet was really quite attractive.

"I think you have something which belongs to be, don't you?" his captive murmured, an amused smile tugging at his lips.

The ginger sighed weakly and glanced down before slowly pulling the wallet back out of his pocket and showing it to him, "Here." He said quietly.

"Thank you." He took the wallet from him and stood back up, tucking the article away in his trench coat, "Now, perhaps you can tell me why you stole my wallet?"

"I've gotta live on something." The orange haired male replied, looking away stiffly as he sat up, "I'd apologise but I would be lying, and speaking honestly you looked like you wouldn't be sorry to miss a few pounds."

He scowled at the wall for a moment before the sight of an extended hand in his peripheral vision caught his attention; he looked around at the man he had attempted to steal from and reached up, accepting his hand and grunting softly as he was pulled to his feet. He mumbled his thanks and brushed himself down.

"I understand," he paused and pulled a small, sleek mobile phone from his pocket and dialled a number, he spoke quietly for a moment and then hung up again, "If you want I can provide a hot shower and some food for you."

"Why the hell would you do _that_?" the ginger asked, his expression completely puzzled.

The brunet shrugged, "As you have already pointed out... I can afford to help."

"I don't need your charity!"

"Nor was I offering it to you." He replied with a sigh, "However, it doesn't hurt to sometimes accept offered help when it is there on a plate for you."

The ginger shuffled uncomfortably, "But... I tried to steal from you... Why would you take me home with you?"

"Well, I caught you the first time you tried to steal; I could undoubtedly stop you a second time if you were to try. Are you going to try again?"

"Uh..." he sighed and shook his head, "No I'm not going to try it again."

"Good, good." He extended his hand to him again and wiggled his fingers, "I don't bite."

The orange haired male hesitated before taking his hand a second time and allowing himself to be lead from the maze of back alleys towards the main road; waiting for them was a black limousine. As they were seen by the driver, the strawberry watched as a tall; lean man with a startling shade of blue hair climb out and walk around to meet them.

"Picked up a straggler?" the driver smirked slightly as he looked at the ginger.

"Yes, and keep it to yourself, the last thing I need is for my Father to stick his nose in." The brunet muttered.

"Of course." The blue haired man stepped aside and opened the limousine door for the pair.

The brunet shooed the driver back to his seat and held the door open himself, "Well, in you get."

Hesitating again before climbing inside, he was instantly struck by concern that he was going to make the fine leather seats dirty; he was also overwhelmed by sudden warmth which was gushing around the vehicle like a storm. He shivered before slumping in the seat as his chilled muscles warmed and relaxed.

The brunet climbed in after him and shut the door before pausing and turning to face him, "I've been dreadfully rude to you. My name is Aizen Sousuke." He held out his hand to the ginger.

"Oh... Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied and shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Ichigo."

The ginger shuffled uncomfortably and took his hand back before looking at his knees self consciously, "Same to you."

"I'm Grimmjow!" a loud voice called from the front of the stretched car.

"Yes... That's Grimmjow." Aizen sighed in response to his overly loud and obnoxious driver.

He chuckled slightly and shuffled again, still hoping he didn't make a mess on the seats. Ichigo let out a yawn and mumbled an apology as he watched the streets fly by out of the car windows; he saw several people staring at the limousine and sighed quietly, glad that the glass was darkly tinted and they couldn't see the scruff bag who was sitting inside.

"What sort of food do you like?" Aizen asked suddenly, drawing him out of his revere.

He looked around at him, "Oh... Anything, I'm not allergic to anything either."

The brunet smiled and pulled out his mobile again, hovering his thumb over the screen before he spoke again, "Alright, how does a Chinese takeout sound?"

Ichigo's stomach rumbled loudly in response and forced a spattering of blush to cover the ginger's high cheek bones and the bridge of his nose.

"I'll take that as a yes." The brunet laughed and his eyes twinkled with amusement as he saw the younger man blush even more heavily.

"Heh, sorry about that..."

"Don't worry; it is a natural bodily function isn't it?"

"Yar, I guess it is."

Smiling as he did so, Aizen dialled the number on his phone and began talking in fluent Japanese. Ichigo stared slightly as he spoke, not understanding a word he was saying. When the phone snapped shut again he smiled weakly.

"So, you aren't from around these parts?" he asked.

"No, I'm from Japan... I came over to do some business for my Father; he runs the family company and sometimes requires his son to do his dirty work. He also can't speak a word of English so it often falls to me to deal with the British and American clients." He replied simply.

"Wow, you do speak really good English..." he commented.

"Haha, thank you; however there are still some words I am unclear on. English has so many definitions for the same word," he leaned towards him as he got increasingly engaged in the conversation, "Don't you agree?"

"Yeah I do," he nodded also leaning in as they spoke.

Aizen sighed, "For example... I hear people calling 'fuck you' in the streets, however I understand that 'fuck' in itself is in referral to sexual intercourse... So if someone is angry with another person why would they want to 'fuck' them?"

Ichigo went as red as a strawberry and stared at him for a moment before clearing his throat, "Haha... Well, 'f-fuck' was originally from taboo language and... Uhh, well it gained more meanings as the times changed. So it changes depending on how you say it. If you were to say 'I want to fuck you' it would refer to intercourse... And when you say 'fuck you' you are telling someone to sod off."  
" Ah, excellent, that makes much more sense to me now, thank you." He smiled and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Ichigo cleared his throat and looked out of the window again, peering forward as he saw that they were heading towards Chelsea, his mouth falling open slowly as he watched the limo pulling up outside of a massive block of what he considered to be _bloody expensive_ apartments.

"You live here?" he asked as the limo came to a stop.

"No, my Father owns it. I just stay here when I'm in the area." The brunet replied as he got out of the car and held the door open for him, "Come on, I still don't bite."

"Liar!" Grimmjow called from the front seat, grinning at them both before pouting as his employer scowled at him.

Ichigo laughed and said goodbye to the blue haired driver as he climbed out and looked around, feeling very under dressed in such a high status area. He looked around as his hand was taken and he was escorted inside the apartments by the other man, unused to such contact in such a gentle manner.

Everything was happening so quickly, one minute he had been a thief and the next he had been picked up by the most understanding victim he had ever met, and now he was being lead up the back stairs into the elaborate apartment block. He watched Aizen unlocking a door and then he was pulled down a hallway and to an elevator.

Moments later, the elevator jingled and the doors opened; they had arrived in a short corridor with only one door, which was dark mahogany, "It is a large apartment." Aizen stated as he opened the door and led him inside.

Ichigo looked around slowly, his eyes growing wider with every step he took, the first room which they entered was a lounge area, and it was finely furnished with black and cream leather chairs and settees; three of the four walls were cream and one was blood red.

"The kitchen is through here," Aizen gestured to another door, "And the bedroom through this one and the bathroom is through the bedroom."

"Alright..." Ichigo murmured feeling slightly overwhelmed.

The brunet turned to him and smiled, "I have to pop out for about half an hour, why don't you take a shower, I should be back by the time you've finished."

"You'd trust me in your home after I tried to steal your wallet?" the strawberry asked incredulously.

"Are you going to try stealing from me again?"

"No..." he said with a sigh, "If I had a choice I wouldn't steal from anyone..."

He frowned, "Why do you then?"

Ichigo slipped his holey shoes off and inspected them, hoping he might be able to repair them, "Hmm? Oh, well if I can't steal anything I have to revert to the only other option."

"Which is?"

He looked at the brunet for a moment, "Hoping that a passing shopper finds me attractive enough to pay for my services." He stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Aizen stared at him, mid way through texting Grimmjow again, "You're... You sell yourself?"

"It is better than freezing to death." He answered bluntly, "If you still aren't clear on it then I'll tell you straight, I have no home; no friends and no money. My alternatives are stealing or prostitution."

"I see," the other sighed softly, "I'm sorry."

"I don't want pity." Ichigo countered, looking at him uncertainly.

"Nor would I embarrass you by providing any. I was apologising for making you spell it out, and I am also concerned that perhaps you are offended by the grandeur of my way of living. Am I right?"

Ichigo gawped at him for several moments before he slouched a little, "Not at all, how could I be offended that someone gets to live comfortably? I may not be happy, I may not have money but I have my life and my wits." He chuckled, "I'm sorry that I got defensive about it all, I'm just... Not used to having anyone actually giving a damn."

"Well, I will leave you to your shower. If you have gone by the time I return I won't be offended, it would be smart not to trust a complete stranger who is happy to take you to their home, wouldn't it?"

The strawberry observed him for a moment, "No I don't suppose it would. But then having said that... I've never known what is good for me."

Aizen chuckled in response, watching the young man walk towards the bedroom, unable to stop his eyes wandering slightly before he snapped himself out of his daze before he was noticed.

Ichigo inclined his head to him before heading through the door to the bedroom, smiling to himself as he briefly saw his staring from the corner of his eye, and into the bathroom. He took little notice of his surroundings, only taking the time to see that there was a toilet, sink, mirror, bath and shower in the room; he stripped out of his torn and filthy clothes and folded them before putting them in the wash basket which was cleverly hidden beneath the sink.

He slipped into the shower, turning on the water and letting out a gasp as the steaming hot liquid sluiced down his grimy body; relaxing his sore and cold muscles and washing away the dirt from his flesh and hair.

Almost half of his time spent in the shower was made up of him simply standing and letting the cascading waterfall to tumble down onto him; when he finally began to feel a definite hunger in his belly he applied shower gel and shampoo and cleansed himself fully. The bathroom quickly filled with the scent of strawberry, which occurred to him to be somewhat ironic.

Finally exiting the shower, he patted himself dry with a towel and wrapped a thick fluffy gown around himself, brushing his damp hair from his eyes before he heard the front door close.

He hastened out and came to an abrupt stop in the bedroom as he stared at a gathering of brown paper bags and a couple of shoe boxes, a frown touching his face before he looked around as Aizen walked in carrying two mugs of tea.

"I'm glad you are still here," the brunet announced and handed him a mug, "The Chinese is here, I was just coming to tell you that it is ready to dish up."

"Oh, thanks." He said, sipping his drink; his eyes falling suspiciously on the bags again.

"Ah, yes, those." His host sighed slightly, "It occurred to me that you might require some fresh clothing so I went and got some."

"You... You bought me clothes?" Ichigo frowned in confusion, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I can, and I am trying to be nice?"

"I don't have anything to give you in return though..." he protested, "I can't pay for them..."

Aizen guffawed slightly, "You don't have to pay for them. Consider them a gift."

"But... I... I'm not a charity case! You can't just go and buy me things like that... It's... It's not right!" he exclaimed, for some reason panicking over such a simple gesture of human kindness.

"I did not say you were a charity case," Aizen's smile disappeared slowly and he set his mug aside, "Consider it this way, when I see one of those adverts on the television asking for money for children in need, or clean water in Africa, I ring up and give at least a hundred pounds when I can. So what sort of person would I be, if I could afford to give money to people I will never meet but not help a young man who is so hungry and so desperate that he would steal my wallet in a busy street?"

Ichigo spluttered for a moment before he snapped his mouth shut and exhaled noisily through his nose, "I just... Feel uncomfortable."

"I understand that, but if someone is offering you a helping hand to escape the lowest level of poverty wouldn't you accept it? I know I would. These are just some clothes, to keep you warm and to stop you getting hypothermia." He replied calmly.

Ichigo took a breath and sighed, looking at the bags for a moment before he glanced back at him, "How do you know my sizes?" he asked curiously.

"I'm good at sizing people up." He shrugged.

"Oh I see, you've been checking me out, huh?" he smirked.

"Would you be offended if I said yes?"

"No, I'd be flattered."

"Then yes, I have been checking you out."

The strawberry chuckled weakly and shook his head, finishing his drink and following him out into the lounge area again. He tried to protest when he was pushed into a chair but his words fell on deaf ears and he fell silent, watching with a slight pout as his host carried through two plates and juggled with two wine glasses.

Accepting the delicious plate of sweet and sour chicken, followed by a fork, Ichigo stomach released a loud and very embarrassing growl of hunger, making the ginger's cheeks go red.

"Haha, no need to stand on ceremony, enjoy it." Aizen offered a crooked smile before he tucked into his own food.

Ichigo nodded slightly and his mouth almost watered as he forked a mouthful into his mouth and moaned at the taste, swallowing it down quickly and doing it over again. He paused as he realised he was eating like an animal and flushed again as he forced himself to slow down for the sake of not getting indigestion.

"Can I ask," Aizen began, "How did you come to be on the streets?"

The strawberry glanced up at him for a moment before he sighed and licked his lips, "My Mom died when I was a kid and it was a hard time for all of us, my Dad, and two younger sisters. I uh... She died protecting me from a raving mad gunman while we were walking home together near a river. I don't think my Dad ever really forgave me for letting her die and he made my life hell for it. When I reached sixteen I left; I ran away and I didn't have anywhere to go so voila I landed up on the streets."

"I'm... Sorry." The other said quietly, "I can't imagine how hard that must have been..."

"I got used to it," Ichigo shrugged, "The hardest parts were when I first stole money, and when I first had to offer myself to someone for the sake of getting enough money to buy food."

The brunet swallowed a mouthful of food and stared at him for a moment, "How long have you been doing this now?"

"Six years. I was twenty-two last month."

"Oh my god..." Aizen swallowed heavily, "You shouldn't have had to _get used to_ that kind of thing... It makes me mad to think that in this day and age someone has to resort to such means to simply survive."

"I know but, well what can you do?" he laughed weakly and finished his food a few minutes later, sipping his drink eagerly, "Thank you for the meal, it was delicious."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Aizen sat back in his chair and observed the young man curiously, he sipped his own drink silently once he had finished and moistened his lips before speaking, "When you say... You have to sell yourself, I hope you won't be offended if I ask, your um..." he paused to consider an appropriate word, "_Customers_, are they male or female, or both?"

Ichigo chuckled, "I'm not offended... Seriously lighten up." He told him before sighing, "When I first had to do it I was just grateful of whatever money I could get and I admit that I dallied with a few women but... After a while I struggled to, well you know, get it up for females."

"So you are-"

"Gay yes, I'm gay." The strawberry blushed slightly and shook his head, "Of course in a way that makes it harder for me, women can't hurt you like other blokes can."

Aizen was momentarily overjoyed to learn that this attractive young specimen was into men, before he tipped his head curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing..." Ichigo murmured, "Forget I said anything. So, do you have a preference?"

"Hmm?"

"Men or women?"

"Men." Aizen replied, glancing at him over the top of his cup, "But, regrettably, my father is a very old fashioned man; he loves to live by tradition and he is very unhappy with my choices. He tried to beat it out of me when I was a young boy, but of course it never works like that. In the end, when I refused to be married off, we came to an agreement that I wouldn't date and he wouldn't try to marry me off."

"An agreement huh?"

"Yes, well it was his idea of course." The brunet rolled his eyes, "But at least I'm not fighting off prospective brides at every turn."

Ichigo chuckled slightly but tilted his head curiously, "So, did you keep to the agreement?"

Aizen smirked a little mischievously, "Well, I have had my share over the years, no serious relationships just a couple of one night stands and short term partnerships which went down the pan for one reason or another."

Nodding slightly, Ichigo chuckled again, "Well that's fair enough I guess. Would you ever settle down if you could?"

"Of course. That's why I stopped having one night stands and short term partnerships, because it made me long even more for that one person who might stick around." He shrugged, "But I don't think he exists."

Ichigo frowned slightly at the look of longing on the other's face and reached over, resting a hand on his arm gently; smiling at him, "You shouldn't give up hope. If you do that you'll never find anyone. I like to believe that there is someone for everyone, you just have to be patient and wait for them to appear."

Aizen looked at him for several moments, a small teasing smile pulling at the corners of his mouth before he glanced at the hand resting on his arm, "That is a good philosophy."

"Yes, I know." He grinned before standing up, "I'll wash up for you. It's the least I can do for your kindness."

"Alright, thank you." The brunet nodded and watched the orange haired young man as he carried the plates away

Filling the sink with water, Ichigo placed the plates in the hot liquid and picked up the scouring pad and washing up liquid. He smiled weakly as he considered the warm glow in his host's eyes and sighed, trying to set aside the fact that he was also highly attractive. But more than that, there was a familiarity about him; he felt like he really knew him. Perhaps this was was a sign that things were looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_** Mentions of prostitution and a brief scene of ****attempted**** non-consensual sexual activities. **

**A huge thank you to the people who have reviewed on this story, I was worried for a bit that people didn't like it, but you reviewed and shoed me otherwise so thank you, and this chapter is dedicated to you all :) ENJOY!**

**Chapter Two: Unexpected Kind Streak:**

After washing up the dirty plates and making them both a cup of fresh tea, Ichigo returned to where his host was sitting and smiled weakly at him. He sat down at the table again and looked across at him a little awkwardly, not certain what was supposed to happen next.

"So, I have been thinking about this while you were so kindly doing the washing up and I was wondering if you wanted to stay here for a while? Naturally I am not suggesting that we do anything sexual, I am merely offering you a place to stay." Aizen smiled at him, picking up his tea and sipping it, "On second thoughts you can stay forever... Your tea making skills are exemplary."

Ichigo stared slightly, his lips twitching in amusement as he finished speaking before he frowned at him, "I really don't understand you. Why would you do that? You don't want someone like me staying with you..."

"Because I can." He said simply, "And because I want to. I feel like I need to help you, not out of pity, but because I feel an affiliation between us. I feel like I can get along with you very well and you have been most pleasant company so far."

"But... But I'm... I'm a..."

"It is freezing outside; over the next few nights the temperature is set to drop below freezing and you will likely die. If you want that to happen then by all means leave. However I am offering you warmth, food, and friendly companionship until the temperature changes for the better." Aizen cut in bluntly, his patience wearing thin as the young man continued to scramble up reasons that he couldn't stay, "I like you and I dislike the idea that I can leave someone I like out in the cold to starve and freeze to death."

The ginger swallowed, "I... I see," he flushed slightly as he said he liked him and fidgeted, "Well... If you are so certain that you want that then... I suppose it would be rude to say no..."

Aizen smiled, "Excellent." He said and stood up, holding a hand out for him, "Let's go and relax in the lounge then."

Ichigo glanced at his hand for a moment before he sighed and accepted it, allowing himself to be steered into the lounge and plopped into a squishy seat. He curled up slightly and smiled faintly at the pleasant warmth that his body was being treated to in exchange for the biting coldness which he had experienced over the past few years as the climate changed and the winters grew ever colder.

Aizen sat in another chair and switched the television on for them both; however he found himself more interested in Ichigo's actions and mannerisms. Without a doubt he had requested that the young man remain with him for selfish reasons, he had long forgotten what it was like to have company alongside him; he did feel like he had known the ginger forever, they melded together nicely and complimented each other's personalities. Truly he wanted to be able to help the man, but he also wanted him to stay close. He wanted him to stay beside him and never leave.

"So," Ichigo said suddenly, sipping his drink, "I've told you about myself but what about you?"

The brunet glanced at him for a moment and calculated how much of what he did was safe to tell him, "Well, my father runs a large business in Japan and has several cohorts around the world in the countries he trades with; I am his right hand man and deal with the American and British trading as well as some of the German, French, Italian and Greek ones. He can only speak Japanese and a very small selection of English at the moment although he is still learning, whereas I am multilingual." He paused and tilted his head slightly, "My role in his business is fairly limited, and sometimes I have to help deal with monetary transactions."

Ichigo nodded, "I see, and what about you personally? Girlfriend, boyfriend?"

He chuckled, "Neither." He replied, "I am very adverse to women, despite my father's continual attempts to marry me off. Unfortunately, he is a very traditional man and... Very against couples of the same gender which, as you can imagine, makes dating a little difficult for me. I've never really had a proper relationship, just a couple of flings here and there which could never last for one reason or another."

"That's... Unfortunate." Ichigo murmured, "How did it come about?"

"Ah... I was sent to an all boy's boarding school; young boys who are together every day for years experiment. Regrettably, my first encounter with another boy led to him running off to find the nearest teacher, who happened to be a good friend of my father's. Naturally he called him and told him and the next morning my mother came and picked me up. When I got in the car she started crying and asked if I was gay. I said that I believed I was, and asked her if that was such a bad thing..." he sighed and rubbed his forehead, "She told me that she wasn't crying because I was gay, she was crying because my father wanted to see me when we got home. I didn't initially understand what she meant, but when I entered his office he was already waited with his favourite cane to try and beat the gayness out of me."

Ichigo's mouth fell open slightly, "That... That's awful!"

"It was hard, I didn't understand why it was such a bad thing, and to be honest I still don't. However, after six failed attempts to marry me off we came to the agreement that he wouldn't find me a wife so long as I didn't commit 'sodomy'. I said _we_ came to an agreement... I mean _he_ came to the conclusion and I had no choice but to obey." Aizen shrugged slightly and sipped his tea again.

"I see... But from what you said I take it that you didn't stick to the agreement?"

"I have done more recently, more because it had become harder to actually find someone I find myself interested in. But no, at the beginning I didn't necessarily stick to it. I was more cautious than I had been at the school and lost my virginity when I was seventeen. My parents were away for the night at some opera they wanted to see; so I invited... Well I suppose he was kind of a boyfriend as he had been out on dates a few times before. Regrettably, I didn't realise that my father had installed... What do you call them in English... 'Nanny cameras' all over the apartment. So he saw everything when he got back the next morning. I never saw the man again and after that the few flings I mentioned were the only contact I really had."

Ichigo sat back and let out a long breath, "Wow..." he sighed and shook his head, "It's hard to believe that people can still be so narrow-minded over things."

"I know... It is ridiculous in this day and age that some still can't be who they want to be." He agreed with a sigh, sipping his tea.

Ichigo observed him for a moment before rising from his chair and moving over to him, he knelt by the arm of his chair and looked at him from under his eyelashes, "If you want me, you can have me." He said quietly.

Aizen stared at him in disbelief, wondering if he had really just heard those words from his lips, "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," he whispered, "You said yourself you were checking me out earlier, now you don't want me to leave... I couldn't figure out why you might do those things but now I think I do... So, if you want me then you can take me."

Aizen continued to stare, slightly speechless at the boldness of his guest; he froze in place as he watched the orange haired young man lean up, his eyes widening slightly as he pressed their lips together. For a long moment he didn't move, but then, he pulled back and stood up.

"I apologise if that is the impression I have given you, but I am not in the habit of using vulnerable young men for my own satisfaction." He told him.

Ichigo faltered and sat back on his heels before he stood up, "Then why are you doing this?! I don't understand why you would just help me! I tried to rob from you! You don't know me! Why are you trying to help me?!"

"Because I want to! For goodness sake! Does everyone have to have an ulterior motive?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!" Ichigo snapped, "Yes! Everyone has an ulterior motive! Why else would they do anything?! You could never understand because you haven't lived it! When someone gives you money it because they want something in return! Nothing is free anymore! Charity and goodwill are just distant memories! In this day and age you either take what you can or have it taken from you! People use each other for whatever they want! With or without permission!" his breath hitched suddenly and he looked away, gritting his teeth as he closed his eyes.

The brunet allowed him to rant at him, frowning as he finished before his eyes widened slightly, "And... That is why you offered yourself to me? Because you believe that the only reason I am helping you is so that you will owe me something?" he paused as he saw him nod before he continued, "And... You believe that if you don't offer yourself to me, sooner or later I will... _Take_ what I want from you regardless of your feelings in the matter?"

Ichigo hesitated before he nodded once more, "Everyone is the same." He whispered, "Everyone is out to get what they want in this world and regardless of my feelings... Or anyone else's feelings... They eventually just snatch what they want without a care for anything."

Aizen watched him for a moment before he slowly walked over, cupping his face in his hands and tilting his head up so that they were looking at each other, "It's already happened hasn't it? Someone took something from you that you didn't want to give, didn't they?"

Ichigo half glared up at him, uncertain whether or not to answer him before his shoulders slumped, "Often." He murmured, "Sometimes... They force me..."

"Oh Ichigo," he leaned down and rested his forehead against his, "I am not like that. I genuinely want to help you. You just have to try and trust me."

The ginger looked at him with a frowned, "I... I don't know why... But I can't help but trust you... And I want to believe what you're saying..." he pulled back slowly, "But I can't... I'm sorry... But I can't do this... I can't let myself trust someone because sooner or later I'll get hurt because of it and I don't want to keep getting hurt. I think... It would be for the best if I left. I'm sorry."

"I... I see..." Aizen sighed and pulled back as well, "I understand. At least allow me to provide you some money so that you might be able to get yourself on your feet."

"I... Alright." He nodded reluctantly.

Aizen swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat and disappeared to retrieve his wallet. At the same time, Ichigo went into the bedroom and pulled on some of the clothes his host had bought for him earlier. He tied the laces on his trainers and stood up; slipping a hooded jacket and a coat on before he looked around as Aizen returned.

He failed to meet his gaze as he accepted the money from him and murmured his thanks before he stepped around him and headed for the door. He hesitated with his hand on the knob and looked at him.

"I am grateful for what you tried to do, you seem like a good man, and I'm sorry that I couldn't reciprocate that generosity. I don't trust easily, since the day my mother died I haven't trusted anyone. Forgive me for that, it's just easier that way." He opened the door and disappeared out of it, shutting it behind him with a click.

The strawberry went down in the elevator and back out of the stairs at the back of the building, taking note of his location before he walked away, wondering why his stomach was twisting at his actions and behaviour.

Ichigo came to a stop at the corner of one of an alley way and panted slightly, resting a hand on the wall as he recovered from the walking he had done, he hadn't realised he had gotten so unfit. It must have been the Chinese take away's fault.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked around, not entirely which direction he should go, nor was he sure what he should do now that he had a pocket full of money.

It would be good manners to use the money to set himself up in business, but the only problem was that he had no qualifications and the only thing he was any good at... Was illegally hacking computers.

Deep in thought and not really concentrating, Ichigo never heard the small group of men who were walking up the alleyway behind him. The first time he realised that anyone was there was when a hand clapped him on the shoulder and yanked him back down the alley forcefully.

He hit the ground with a grunt and looked up at the group of five young men, his mouth went dry as he recognised their ring leader and he pushed himself back to his feet.

"Well look who we have here boys!" the ring leader smirked, circling Ichigo like he was a piece of meat, "The little whore's got new clothes! You been on a job little whore?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and glowered at him, "Fuck you." He growled, "No I haven't."

"Oh little whore's gotten feisty!" he crowed, grabbing the front of his jacket and almost lifting him off his feet as he yanked him forwards, "You don't get to talk to me like that... Maybe I should teach you a lesson!"

"Get off me!" Ichigo barked, slapping his hands away and standing straight again, brushing his coat down before he gasped as he was hit around the back of the head with a plank of wood picked up from the floor. He fell to his knees and held the back of his head, wincing as his head started to throb angrily, "You fucking assholes..." he muttered.

"Someone hold him up so I can teach him a lesson... Apparently last time wasn't enough."

The strawberry haired youth grunted as his arms were grabbed and he was yanked to his feet, he kicked out as the ring leader approached him; gasping as someone unfastened his jeans. He growled like an animal and thrashed against their grasp, fighting for freedom. He was _not_ letting this happen just after meeting someone like Aizen.

"OI!" a voice yelled from the alleyway suddenly, startling the gang into freezing in their tracks, "What the hell are ya playin' at?!"

Ichigo looked around toward the source of the voice, blinking slightly as he saw a familiar flash of cobalt hair, "Wha- ... Grimmjow?!"

"Yo Berry," the blue haired driver waved as he prowled down the alleyway towards them, "Ya get yourself in trouble as soon as ya left huh? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey! You hardly know me! You said all of six words when I was in the car!" he snapped, wriggling against his captive's holds again as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah..." he waved a hand and came to a stop, his hands in his pockets as he observed the five men surrounding Ichigo, "So... I'm gonna say this once to all of ya, and I have a feelin' that ya are all idiots so I'm gonna say it slowly for ya okay?" his azure eyes narrowed as he gazed at them, "Step away from the Berry and get runnin'." He waited for a moment and sighed when none of them moved a muscle, "Alright then... We'll do it the hard way."

He zipped forwards unexpectedly, grabbing the ring leader's right arm and bending it backwards, slamming his knee up against the elbow and dislocating it before he swung him around and bowled over two of the other men, he ducked an attack from one of the two who had been holding Ichigo and elbowed them in the ribs before bringing his leg around and clouting his heel into the guy's spine, bending him awkwardly before he thumped him to the ground, stepping back as the second and third men dashed at him again. He lifted a hand and leaned back, watching as the first skidded past him; he snapped his raised hand out and walloped it into the back of his neck, striking the pressure point and rendering him unconscious; he then used the alleyway wall and lifted both his legs, wrapping them around the other guy's neck and flinging him over. Jumping back down, he swung his fist at the ring leader who had gotten to his feet and felt the satisfying sound of his jaw breaking.

Dusting his hands off, Grimmjow turned around just in time to see Ichigo flipping the last guy who had been holding him onto the ground, followed by a vicious kick to his privates.

Ichigo staggered slightly, buttoning his jeans back up and panting slightly; he ran a hand down his face and felt the back of his head again, groaning as he felt warm blood from a gash caused by the strike he had received.

"Ya alright?" Grimmjow asked as he walked over, checking the back of his head and frowning at the injury and scowling as he saw him fastening his jeans up, "Did I get here in time?"

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine..." the strawberry stammered, his hands shaking slightly as it hit him what could have happened to him, "Thanks... For helping like that... How did you know where to find me?"

"I followed ya." He said simply, "And before ya ask, no Aizen didn't ask me to; I did it 'cause I was worried."

Ichigo frowned faintly but just nodded, "'Kay... Well, thanks..."

"Ya know these pissheads?" the blue haired male asked as he looked at their crumpled forms.

"Y-Yeah... I'd rather not discuss it though... I should probably go to the hospital and get my head checked..." he mumbled, not looking at him.

Grimmjow looked at him and patted his shoulder, "No need, Aizen's got his own private shrink on speed dial."

"Look... I left Aizen's place because I wasn't comfortable... He was buying me all sorts of stuff and being... Being _nice_ and I cannot handle that!" he took a step away, "I would rather just go to the hospital and get the hell out of here..."

"So ya ran away 'cause ya are scared of someone being nice to ya? Are ya nuts?!" he sighed, "Just let me do this then ya can go again. The hospital is miles away and ya will probably pass out before ya get there. Ya want that?"

He shuffled uncomfortably and sighed, "No I... I guess that would be bad..."

"Come on then. The car's out front."

They left the alley together; Ichigo climbed in the back and sighed as he sat back, he kind of liked Grimmjow's rough way of speaking; he seemed to respect his employer but at the same time wasn't afraid of speaking his mind. He reminded Ichigo of himself, and he found himself wondering when he had become so weak that he was scared to accept the help that was offered to him. It was ridiculous and immature; he had been rude to someone who had tried to help him.

Masaki, his mother, had always told him to look for a symbol or a sign in the world around him; she had always told him that when he found that sign he should grab it with both hands and never let go, using it to climb to the very top and stand there proudly. Since her death he had slid down to the bottom, no longer looking for symbols or signs to help him, he had ended up alone and in poverty, in danger and despair. Maybe, meeting Aizen was a sign, the first in a while that he had really seen. It would be a risk to lay his hopes on a stranger, but it would be foolish to throw away a chance to start climbing again.

He looked around as the car door opened a few minutes later and allowed himself to be steered out of the vehicle and back up into the apartment block.

Ichigo looked up as they exited the elevator and he found himself looking straight at Aizen, "Uh... Hi again."

"Back so soon?" Aizen smiled and raised an eyebrow, "I'm surprised to see you again so soon."

"Ya get the doctor here alright at such short notice?" Grimmjow asked as he walked passed his employer and into the apartment without so much as a 'hello'.

Aizen sighed and looked around at the blue haired man, "Yes he is already waiting..." he said and looked back at Ichigo, "Come on then Trouble, let's get you seen to."

Without arguing, Ichigo allowed the brunet to slid an arm around his shoulders and direct him into the apartment; he sat down as instructed and sighed quietly as the doctor began to prod and poke at his head.

Disappearing into the kitchen after Grimmjow, Aizen shut the door and looked at his subordinate, "How did you convince him to come back?"

"Simple really... I said that he could leave again after if he wanted to." The blue haired man looked around at him with a feral grin.

"That... Is your big plan?" the brunet stared at him and sighed, "Oh boy, why do I ever put any faith in you Grimmjow?"

"Because it always turns out alright in the end." He responded, pouring water into three cups.

"Tch," he leaned against the counter, "So, your call was pretty vague. What happened?"

"I found him with a gang of five blokes; one of them was gonna rape him." He stated calmly, "I got in the way and planted their worthless asses on the floor."

"I... I see." He ground his teeth until they hurt as anger sparked in his blood.

"Don't pull that expression. The kid ain't just a pretty face... He managed to plant one of the bastards on his ass by himself. With some training he could be good." The blue haired male murmured, adding sugar and milk to his drink.

"How good?"

"Better than me."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at that comment, Grimmjow wasn't one to be modest about his own abilities, and they both knew that he was strong and lethal. If Ichigo had the potential Grimmjow suggested he would be incredible, "Interesting." Aizen murmured as he picked up two of the teas Grimmjow had made and headed back into the lounge where the doctor had just finished with Ichigo.

The strawberry accepted the tea with a murmur of thanks and gingerly felt the back of his head, receiving a light slap on the knuckles from the doctor; he pouted slightly but dropped his hand back down and sighed.

"How is he?" the brunet asked.

"He will be fine, a slight concussion, but nothing to worry about." The doctor responded with a nod and a smile before he packed up his bag and headed out of the apartment.

Aizen sat down next to Ichigo on the sofa as Grimmjow sat in one of the chairs, "As Grimmjow promised, you can leave as soon as you like, I won't make you stay." He smiled.

"I..." Ichigo paused and sighed, "I would like to stay... If the offer is still open."

"Of course it is!" he said almost too fast before he chuckled and shot a glare at Grimmjow as he smirked.

"But... I need to get a job as well," Ichigo added, "I _really_ don't want you to buy things for me... It makes me freak out. Okay? S-So... I'll get a job and then it'll be fine."

"Aizen has an opening for a Personal Assistant at the moment I believe..." Grimmjow piped up, inspecting his fingernails casually.

Ichigo and Aizen shared a look for a moment before they both glanced at Grimmjow and then back at each other.

"Can you... Work a computer?" Aizen asked.

"I can hack them without being detected if that counts." Ichigo replied.

"Really?" Grimmjow asked.

"Shut up!" Aizen barked at him before smiling at Ichigo, "I think that counts. Are you any good with numbers and dates?"

"Yep, got a memory like an elephant."

"The job is yours then."

Ichigo smiled slightly before he paused, "One other thing..."

"What is it?" Aizen inquired, sipping his tea.

"I want to learn to fight like him." The strawberry threw his thumb in Grimmjow's direction, "Because he can serious kick butt like no one I have ever seen before."

Grimmjow grinned widely, "Challenge accepted!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings for this chapter:**_** Violence and swearing.**

**Thank you for the support you have given this story so far! I hope you continue to enjoy, and as many of you have speculated, this chapter reveals a slightly **_**darker**_** side to Aizen's character :) Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Unexpectedly Talented:**

Aizen watched from the sidelines as Ichigo and Grimmjow fought their way across the padded mat which would break their fall; he was impressed by Ichigo's day by day improvement and wondered how long it would take for him to be at the same standard as himself and Grimmjow. Observing the sweat running down the blue haired male's face he considered that it probably wouldn't be very long.

He frowned and looked away as his phone rang in his pocket; he pulled it out and flicked it open, speaking quietly in his native language. He paled for a moment before his expression darkened and he hung up.

"Let's leave it there for today." He called, watching as the two men stopped, Ichigo bent over in a headlock while Grimmjow rubbed his knuckles roughly against the top of his head.

The two looked up before Ichigo grumbled as he was released and they both walked over to him, "What's the problem, Boss?"

"I've got a job to go and handle for my father, Ichigo would you come with me, we can get some dinner when I'm finished?" the brunet offered.

"Okay! Sounds good to me." The strawberry smiled and walked over to him, "What' the job?" he asked curiously.

He smiled and rested an arm around his shoulder, "Oh... Nothing much. It'll be over and done within a matter of minutes."

"Ya need a driver?" Grimmjow asked.

"No, you can head home for today."

Aizen lead his houseguest downstairs and into a private garage; turning on the light Ichigo was momentarily blinded before he found himself surrounded by three cars and four motorbikes.

"Wow." He breathed.

"That is a good reaction," the brunet laughed, "This bike is how I met Grimmjow; he tried to pinch it at a gas station."

"No way!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes way!" he smirked, "Like you, I ended up offering him a job though. His personality amused me at the time and I liked how he spoke to me like he didn't give a damn. That was... Hmm... Seven years ago now."

"Wow... I figured that you would have known each other a long time, because you talk to each other more like friends than like employer and employee." The strawberry murmured.

"That's very observant of you."

They climbed into a sleek silver Jaguar and Ichigo thought he might die as he felt the chair mould around him and sighed, money sure could buy quality. Aizen shut the driver's door and started the engine, pulling out of the garage with perfect skill before he set off down the road.

They drove for forty minutes, leaving the comfort of the city centre and heading towards one of the darker; more foreboding estates on the outskirts. Ichigo couldn't help but wonder what sort of business a man like Aizen would have in this sort of place.

They finally pulled up at the entrance to an alleyway and Aizen turned the engine off; he looked at Ichigo for a moment before he reached into the glove compartment and pulled out what looked like a knife wrapped in a paper bag; Ichigo stared slightly and looked at Aizen with widened eyes, looking for an explanation.

"I'll lock the doors; don't get out, this is a dangerous estate. You'll be safe so long as you stay in here. I won't be long." The brunet murmured, not meeting his gaze before he climbed out and shut the door behind him, locking it with a press a button on his key ring.

The strawberry watched as the brunet walked down the alley way and behind some large dumpsters; he frowned and sat back, folding his arms as he waited for him to return.

He couldn't even begin to imagine what the hell he needed a knife for, he wasn't sure he wanted to know either. A shiver ran through him suddenly and he wondered what the hell he had gotten himself in for.

His head snapped around as he heard an abrupt scream from the alleyway and he unlocked his door, climbing out and rushing down the dark alley after him. He skidded to a stop and his eyes widened at the sight which greeted him.

Blood spattered the brick walls and a young man was crumpled on the floor, clutching his hand which now sported three bloodied stumps, where the fingers had been severed at the knuckle.

Ichigo felt bile rise as his eyes moved to the brunet who was standing over the crumpled man, knife in hand, expression cold and hard. He took a step back and froze as he kicked a bottle; Aizen's eyes snapped around to meet his and for a moment he saw shock and regret before he turned and staggered out of the alleyway.

He got back into the car and sat numbly, staring at the dashboard as he tuned out the shouting from down the alleyway. He caught sight of himself in the wing mirror and saw that he had paled to a creamy white complexion.

He felt sick. The image of the crumpled man burned into his eyelids; the expression on Aizen's face. Had he made a mistake?

"Ichigo?"

The strawberry looked around suddenly, not even having realised the man had got back in the car, "What?"

"I... I don't know what to say. What you saw..."

"What did I see?" he asked, "What was that? WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" he yelled, vaguely aware that he was verging on hysterical.

"Please calm down," the brunet murmured, looking down as he wiped the knife clean and looked at the red stains on his hands, "I told you I had to do a job."

"A job... A job..." he squeaked, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Aizen swallowed and turned to face him, "I understand that what you saw shocked you..."

"YOU CUT OFF THREE OF THAT MAN'S FINGERS!" he roared.

"Not because I want to!" he snapped, taking a breath to regain his composure, "It is part of my job. My father, he runs a large and extensive company and sometimes... Sometimes people need a nudge to pay their bills to him. If a nudge doesn't work... Sometimes a shove is necessary."

"W... Wh... What..." the strawberry whispered, "That is SICK!"

Aizen closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "I wouldn't do it if I had a choice in the matter Ichigo, I wouldn't hurt anyone if it wasn't for him forcing me to do so."

"What the hell sort of job is it you do?!" he asked, half tempted to reach over and yank on the ridiculously untamed strand of hair which was floating in front of his face until he told him everything.

"I... I am my father's right hand man, that is all I can tell you." He responded.

"What do you mean that is ALL you can tell me?!" he exclaimed.

He sighed heavily, "Ichigo, just trust me on this, I know that what you saw was... Probably downright terrifying, but I _can't _tell you anything. It is for the sake of protecting you until we fly out to Japan next week and introduce you to my father. Until he knows what side your own and if you can be trusted the less you know the better."

Ichigo turned away from him and rested his head against the window, "What the hell is this?" he whispered, "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Aizen faltered as he heard him and rested his head back against the headrest of his seat, "Look... My father is a formidable man; even I fear him and his temperamental ways. He runs his business with an iron fist; if you don't do as he says, you get punished. Even when we are different sides of the planet, he still has ways of punishing those who disobey him."

The strawberry swallowed and looked at him slowly, "But... Why did you have to cut his fingers off? I don't understand how you could do that to someone? Even if it was reluctantly."

"Because I've had to do it for several years; at first I resisted and I still have the scars to prove it." He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "If this is too much... I won't keep you under obligation, you can leave-" he was cut off abruptly by a pair of lips against his own; his eyes widened slightly and he stared a little shocked.

Ichigo pulled back as it became apparent that Aizen wasn't going to reciprocate and raised an eyebrow at him, "I didn't say I wanted to go anywhere. I'm just... Okay I freaked out a bit- A lot..." he sighed, "But if you really are doing it because you don't have a choice... Then I can't be angry at you, and I'm certainly not going to be scared of you."

"Ichigo..." the brunet murmured, reaching out and brushing his cheek, "When my father dies and I inherit his business I intend to run things differently. After his cruelty it is possible that his associates will react better to a kind hand rather than an iron fist."

"I... I believe you." He sighed, "Sorry for yelling at you..."

"No... Don't apologise... It was a shocking thing for you to see. I had hoped you would never see that side of me, but alas I cannot take back what you have seen." He closed his eyes and sighed again, "I have no love for my father, the things he has done; the things he forces me to do..."

"Shh... I understand now..." the strawberry whispered.

They looked at each other for a long moment before leaning in at the same time and kissing again; this time with both parties taking action. Ichigo shivered slightly and cupped the other's neck, leaning in closer as his lips were parted to allow the kiss to deepen and Aizen cupped the younger man's cheek, eyes slipping closed as he slipped his tongue into his mouth.

Ichigo whined slightly and slid an arm around his neck, leaning closer still as he twirled his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of his neck. He shuddered as he felt one of Aizen's hands come to rest on his waist and pulled back finally, his face flushed a pale pink as he looked at him with hazy eyes.

"Well..." he said quietly, "That was the best bloody kiss I have _ever_ had."

Aizen chuckled and leaned in, pecking his lips again gently, "I must agree," He whispered softly, "How about another?"

"Mm, yes please." The strawberry smirked slightly and laughed quietly as his mouth was claimed again.

When they parted a second time they were both flushed; they smiled nervously at each other before sharing one last long kiss and sitting back in their seats.

"Ahem... Well... That was nice..." Aizen cleared his throat and started the car engine again, "And unexpected."

"It was nice." He agreed, looked at him as he was driving, "I'm glad you didn't tell me off for coming onto you this time though."

"Well the first time was a little sudden and for the wrong reasons, but this time felt..." he paused and smiled slightly, "It felt right."

Ichigo smiled as well, "I agree. I've never had a kiss feel like that before."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." The brunet glanced at him before he looked at the road again, "So, I'll get cleaned up at the apartment and then we can go for dinner. Do you want to go anywhere specific?"

"Um... Hmm, there's an Italian restaurant around the corner from the apartment?"

"Alright, that sounds good." He smiled.

"Are you alright?" Ichigo asked, "I mean... It must be pretty stressful doing what you had to do down that alley."

"I loathe having to do it and believe me it shakes my nerves however I have had to do it for some time, so it no longer affects me as badly as it used to." He sighed, "I used to end up driving home a wreck; getting in the shower and sobbing until the water turned cold."

"How did you adapt from that?"

"Grimmjow." He said simply, "Like you, Grimmjow roughed it on the streets, but he never had a family at all. He was dumped in a foster home as a baby but ran away as soon as his legs were strong enough to carry him. He's always been a free spirit, so to speak, and had no problems taking what he needed to survive. He was most efficient at evading the police as well, which makes him invaluable to me. Anyway, long story short, he found me in that state one day and got me to tell him what the problem was. It is the only time he has ever slapped me and got away with it."

"It sounds like you scrap a lot from that..." Ichigo frowned slightly, "So... Grimmjow slapped you and you suddenly grew balls of steel?"

"Not in so many words, it was more a case that he gave me a slap and told me to man up," he shrugged, "We don't scrap a lot, at first it was a case of finding our footing, I had formerly never had anyone to rely on and suddenly there was this firecracker of a man who insisted on following me everywhere. We settled down in the end and we are a bit like brothers in some respects."

Ichigo looked out of the window as he considered his words; Grimmjow and Aizen did act a lot like brothers, the banter they exchanged could only fit two men who had grown closer under hard circumstances. He smiled slightly and stayed in the car as they arrived at the apartment, watching as the brunet headed back up into the building to clean himself up.

It didn't take long before he came back down and get back in the car; when he did he handed Ichigo a small box, "Now, don't go off on one, I give these to all my employees, okay? I was going to wait until we got to Japan but now is as good a time as any."

Ichigo glared at him for a moment before losing that dark stare and opening the box; his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the diamante encrusted Rolex wrist watch which sat on a bed of white satin within the box, "Fucking hell! This must have cost an arm and a leg!" he exclaimed.

"We have already established that I have too much money for my own good." Aizen murmured.

The strawberry chuckled slightly before he took the watch from the box and looked at it more closely before slipping it on his right wrist, he clipped it into place and looked at it as it sparkled slightly on his wrist.

"Mm, that looks perfect." Aizen grinned as he started the car and drove back out of the lot again.

"Thank you, you really shouldn't have but, thanks." He replied, staring at the watch slightly before he finally tucked it back under the sleeve of his jumper and smiled at him.

"Anytime." The brunet answered, winking at him before he focused back on the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**Phew! Finally another chapter! I apologise for the long delay, and as compensation there is a special treat for you all at the end of the chapter :)**

**Warning:**** minor smut scene at the end of the chapter. You have been warned ;)**

**Chapter Four: Unexpectedly Endearing:**

Japan was amazing; there were people everywhere, humungous buildings at every turn, intricate ornate historical infrastructure, and winding roads which meandered around the mountainous terrain. The only downside so far was that it was the middle of storm season and it kept raining in time with mind blowing gusts of wind.

They had been in Japan for three weeks, staying at a hotel owned by Aizen's mysterious father; Ichigo had yet to be invited to meet the man but he didn't mind. From the stories Aizen had told him he was in no hurry to meet the man.

It had however, been three weeks of bliss. For the first four days Aizen had taken him to the local hot spring spa for some rest and relaxation; for the rest of the first week they had rented movies and eaten whatever they fancied, enjoying time together in peace and quiet. The second week had taken Aizen away from him, he had been snowed under by meetings and work so Ichigo had hung out with Grimmjow instead and had enjoyed extra training sessions with the blue haired man. And the third week saw Grimmjow called out on meetings and jobs too, so Ichigo had taken the time to explore the neighbourhood.

Currently sat in the lounge Ichigo sipped a glass of red wine and watched the news, he had been able to find a British channel luckily and was catching up with what was going on at home. It was surprising how little he missed England, but then it had never really felt like home, not for a long time. So perhaps it made sense.

His mouth fell open as the next story came on and he gulped, staring blankly at the photograph of his father. Kurosaki Isshin. He'd been involved in a hit and run incident on a busy city street and was in a critical condition at a specialised hospital, Ichigo felt like he had just been thrown into a swimming pool in the middle of winter. He downed the rest of his glass of wine and slammed the glass down on the table, turning the television off before he stood up and started pacing; he threw his hands through his hair and bit his lip hard. He hadn't seen his father for years, not since he had left home, he shouldn't be worrying, and the man was a bastard... He didn't deserve his worry...

Ichigo grabbed the bottle from the counter and took a gulp from it, wincing as his throat warmed at the alcohol; he sank back into the arm chair and hugged his legs, closing his eyes, and grinding his teeth, wondering if he should phone the hospital and see if he could get some news about his father's condition. On the other hand, his father was nothing to him anymore and he was nothing to his father, why should he bother? He had a new family now; at least he thought he had a family in Aizen and Grimmjow... Maybe he was just imagining it though.

He finished the bottle as the door to the flat opened and he dropped his head on his knees, rocking slightly as his head turned a little fuzzy.

"Ichigo, look lively! I bring dinner!" Aizen announced as he held up a bag of steaming food; he paused as he saw the bottle in the young man's hand and set the bag on the counter before he hastened to his side and crouched down, touching his hair gently, "Ichigo? What is it?"

"... I really thought I was passed this... Passed caring..." he hiccupped, "I was watching the news... Story came on... My... My father... Is in intensive care... After being hit by a car and left for dead..." he stammered.

"Oh... Ichigo I'm sorry..." he reached out and cupped his face gently, moving to sit on the arm of the chair so that he could put an arm around his shoulders and rub his back gently, "Shall we phone the hospital and find out how he is?"

"Dunno... Why should I bother?" he snorted, "He never bothered to find me... Never bothered to look for me or see if I was still alive... Why should I... Give a damn?"

"Because you are drunk and worried," the brunet replied and squeezed his shoulder gently, "I'll make the call, why don't you grab a shower and sober up?"

"Alright..." he grumbled and staggered towards the bathroom to do as suggested.

Try not to worry Ichigo," he said as he watched him and pulled out his mobile, making a few quick calls before he got through the the hospital.

It was ten or so minutes when Ichigo returned, looking sober and more controlled; he tied the dressing gown around his middle and towel dried his hair before putting the towel in the wash basket. He sat down at the dining room table and ran his hands through his damp hair as Aizen padded through and joined him.

"Kurosaki Isshin woke up half an hour ago and is making solid progress. He has a broken leg and a fractured pelvis but he will be fine with physiotherapy." The brunet told him with a smile, reaching over and squeezing his hand, "Are you alright?"

He blew out a relieved breath, "Thank you..." he murmured, turning his hand over and linking their fingers unconsciously, "I'm better now... I'm sorry about before..."

"Hey, it is totally understandable." He replied and smiled, "Shall we have that food now?"

"Yes please."

Dishing up the curries, Aizen served them with two cups of tea, deciding against giving Ichigo any more alcohol. He sat down and smiled, "Enjoy!"

"Mm, it smells great..." he sighed and tucked in.

Aizen watched him as he ate and cleared his throat, "So... My father wants to meet you tomorrow."

Ichigo nearly choked on his chicken, "Tomorrow?"

"Yes," he nodded, "I've told him the basics about you, your fighting skill; intelligence; ability to avoid the police force; your apparent skill at hacking computers... He is very interested to meet you. I believe he may offer you a job within the company, something more than being my assistant that is."

"Wouldn't that mean I would have to see you less and stay in Japan all the time?" he asked.

"Not at all, depending on the job he gives you, if he does actually give you a job, you could travel even more. And he will want to pair you with someone he can trust until he really knows you so it would make sense for you to remain at my side." The brunet told him, swallowing a mouthful of rice, "But there is a condition..."

"What is it?" he questioned.

"Under no circumstances can you tell him that you are gay." He murmured, looking at his plate, "From what I've told you about him you should understand why that is so."

"Of course... He's homophobic."

"Correct."

"It's not a problem. I can act straight."

Aizen raised an eyebrow at him and smirked slightly, "Really?"

"Yes!" he pouted and kicked him under the table.

Aizen chuckled and returned to his food, glancing at the strawberry haired male opposite him every now and again. He couldn't deny he desired him greatly, but he was holding back; beyond their rather heated make out sessions he had made no move to touch Ichigo in any other way. It was killing him to restrain himself, but he didn't want to push him into anything or freak him out, though certain parts of his anatomy continuously tested his self-restraint. Sooner or later he was going to have to make the first move or he was going to damn well explode.

It didn't help that Ichigo was such a tease, even when he didn't mean to be. The way he walked had a natural sway of the hips, which both mesmerised and infuriated him; he also had an expression that he pulled when he wasn't doing anything that was incredibly sultry, it was halfway between a pout and a bite of the bottom lip. And then there were his eyes... He had beautiful eyes when he was happy, they twinkled and shone with an inner light, and they were so... _Alive._

Everything about the young man screamed _life_. Despite the horror of his existence and the tortures he had been through, he was warm and open and kind. He was everything Aizen had ever wanted to find in a man, everything he had ever wanted to find in a lover.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked suddenly, tilted his head and smiling softly at him, "You've been staring at that piece of chicken for ten minutes. Do you feel unwell?"

"Hmm?" he looked up at the object of his thoughts and offered a wry smile, "Oh I'm perfectly alright, my thoughts merely distracted me for a time. Are you alright? Is the tikka masala good?"

"Ooh it is fantastic! Want to try some?" the strawberry replied and loaded up his spoon, offering it to him.

"Ah, I don't mind if I do." He replied and leaned forwards, closing his mouth around the spoon and taking the food from it; as he sat back he couldn't help but noticing the flare of arousal that had sparked in Ichigo's eyes and he smirked inwardly, two could play the teasing game, "Mm that tastes good."

"What's the vindaloo like?" he asked, crossing his legs under the table.

"Hot." He smirked, "But good. Want some?"

"Yes please!" he said and accepted a spoonful of the hottest curry he had ever heard of. He swallowed and sat back, remaining composed for a moment before his face reddened and he grabbed his drink, chugging it down in haste while Aizen simply laughed at him.

It took several minutes for the burning to subside and he sat glaring at Aizen who was still laughing at him; he sat back and stuck his tongue out, "That... Was very hot..." he breathed hoarsely.

"It is a vindaloo... They are meant to be hot."

"How can you sit and eat it without exploding?!" Ichigo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Practice and a very strong pallet." The brunet laughed and took another mouthful.

They batted banter back and forth as they finished the rest of their meal, neither stopped smiling or talking for very long. They were a comfortable mix of personalities, with similar interests and hobbies. When the food was finally finished with and the plates washed and put away, the two went and reclined in the lounge together. Ichigo sat with his legs slung over Aizen's casually, resting an arm behind his head and watched the television. They shared a few glances and smiles, shyly and accidently, whenever they caught the other looking.

The tension in the room was almost so high that they could have cut it with a knife had they had one handy. The two men shared another look and another smile before both clearing their throats at the same time; Ichigo slowly removed his legs from their sprawled position over Aizen's and shuffled closer, tentatively resting his head on the man's chest instead, and he relaxed as he felt the man's arm wrap around him slowly.

The strawberry haired male looked up at him slowly and leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss to the other's lips. He smiled as the kiss was reciprocated and he gently cupped the man's cheek, deepening the kiss and moaning softly as he brushed his tongue against his.

Without warning, Ichigo found himself on his back on the sofa with Aizen above him; pressing against him and grinding their hips together. He relinquished a louder moan than before and arched against him, bringing his back right up off the cushions as he became restless under the tender ministrations of Aizen's guarded but skilled hands. His touches scorched fire through his veins; awaking his slumbering desires and bringing his body to life. His skin tingled and prickled with Goosebumps as he was touched, his sides stroked by the softened pads of the other's fingertips.

It was satisfying to know, despite the 'job' Ichigo had formerly had, that he could make him respond so innocently and so adorably. The smudge of pink blush which had appeared across the young orange haired male's cheeks made Aizen want him even more, to scour away all that innocence and replace it with his own version of corruption. He wanted him; he wanted to complete him, to please him, to have him in every way and position imaginable. The desire was overwhelming... He was falling hard.

They shared a searing kiss and before he knew what was happening, Ichigo felt the cold air hit his skin as the gown he had taken from the bathroom was tugged open and discarded on the floor beside the sofa, leaving him in nothing but his bare skin. He moaned for contact and was pleased when Aizen's hand found his member; his hips jolted at the contact and he let out a broken moan of bliss, tipping his head back and to the side, eyes slipping closed as his neck was kissed and bitten.

Groans radiated out of his mouth as he was stroked to full hardness, writhing on the sofa beneath the other man as his lips continue to brush and latch onto his neck and shoulder, leaving behind trails of angry red marks. Ichigo's fingers moved to unfasten the buttons of Aizen's shirt and before long he had the man topless and halfway out of his jeans.

They were both hard and in need of reprieve, and as Aizen's mouth slowly and sinfully travelled down his chest, Ichigo thought he might spontaneously combust from the wicked look in the brunet's eyes. They were a swirling mix of lust and desire, satisfaction and demand. And as his mouth closed around Ichigo's member, the orange haired male's eyes rolled back into his head and he let out a hum of appreciation.

It had been a while since he had been intimate with someone because he truly wanted to be; in fact he wasn't sure that there had ever been a time that he had _wanted_ to be intimate with someone. But right now, with Aizen Sousuke, he wanted it more than anything. And if felt _good_. He was wanted, for the right reasons, because they were attracted to each other, not because he was getting paid for it.

Pleasure was coursing through him like a wildfire and he wasn't sure if he would last much longer; as the suction around him increased he fought to restrain his cries of cataclysmic delight; "A-Aizen!" he cried as the knot in his gut snapped suddenly and he released, seeing stars as he came down from his orgasmic high.

His eyes remained unfocused as he watched blearily as Aizen crawled up over him and claimed his mouth in a heated and passionate kiss; barely taking notice as his legs were lifted and he felt something slick pressing against his entrance. He only realised what was going on when he felt Aizen's fingers gently stretching him and he relinquished a moan as his prostate was brushed.

He opened his partially closed eyes as Aizen's fingers disappeared and the feeling of emptiness echoed through him; he blinked as he saw the tender and concerned expression on the brunet's face, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you... Want me to continue?" Aizen asked.

Ichigo was momentarily taken aback as he was asked if he wanted to carry on, no one had asked him that before, "I want nothing more than to continue..." he paused, "No one has ever made love to me before, Sousuke, I would like you to be the first."

"I would like that as well." Aizen leaned down, pleased that he was finally being called by his first name, he kissed him deeply and eased himself into him.

They remained still while Ichigo relaxed around him, sharing heated and forceful kissed before they finally began to move together, meeting the thrusts and jerks of each other's hips and groaning at the sense of completion the actions brought them. They moved in unison, skin pressing boldly against skin as their chests and pelvises pressed close together; hands roaming and twinning as they thrusted and retracted repeatedly, in a tempo of their own as the heat between them built up and send them into rivets of delight.

Moans and cries echoed through the apartment, creaks from the straining sofa squealed between breaths and pants, and the two men shared a searing kiss, their hands linking and fingers entwining as the momentum increased further and their climaxes approached all too fast. Ichigo let out a second cry of his lover's first name, and a third followed as his second orgasm hit him and sent his muscles into spasm around his lover; feeling the man reach his peek at the same time.

They collapsed against the the sofa cushions, relaxing in the afterglow of their intimacy. Ichigo let out a breath and curled up against the brunet, feeling a sense of safety and security in knowing that he wasn't going to be beaten or mocked for their contact.

"Are you alright?" Aizen whispered, brushing his fingers gently through the other's hair as he settled on his back, holding the strawberry against him as he threw a blanket over their naked forms.

"Yeah," he nodded and spoke softly, rested his head on the other's chest as he came down from the glorious high of their actions, "I'm better than alright, I-I'm great."

"Good." The other said simply as he closed his eyes; they flashed open again as he felt a pair of lips over his but he relaxed as he saw the sleepy and content expression on his lover's face, "I'm pleased."

"Me too..." Ichigo mumbled as he rested back down, his eyelids already growing heavy, "If we carry on like this I... I could fall in love with you... Quite happily."

Momentarily stunned by the admission, Aizen sank into a lazy smile and watched as the younger man drifted off into a slumber, "I wouldn't stop you." He whispered before he closed his eyes again and relaxed against the sofa, contented in his company and the soft flutter of butterflies in his stomach.

He had never been so happy that someone had tried to steal from him before.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise for the huge gap between updates, I have had a serious case of writer's block with this story for the last couple of months, so I hope you will forgive me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a bit of a reintroduction for me, to ease me back in.**

**Chapter Five: Unexpected Occupation:**

Ichigo looked at himself in the mirror as he dabbed some foundation on the large love bite on his neck to cover it up, he screwed the lid back on the pot and washed his hands before straightening up his black tie before he brushed himself down and blew out a breath.

He was going to meet Aizen's father for the first time later that day, and considering how Aizen had described the man flaunting his sexuality would be a bad move so Ichigo was determined to act straight until they returned to the apartment. It would be difficult to keep his hands off the brunet until then, but it was necessary.

If today went well he could get a high paying job and start building his life up, he would be able to repay Sousuke for his assistance and get himself back on track. He could really make something of his life. It was a scary but exciting prospect.

Ichigo looked around as the bedroom door opened and he grinned as he saw the brunet stop and stare at him, "Do you approve?"

"Absolutely." Aizen murmured as he walked over and slid his arms around him, dropping his chin onto his shoulder, "You look very professional. I am certain my father will be just as impressed."

"Heh, well that is the effect I was going for!" he chuckled, "You look pretty damn fine today as well."

"Well... You can see if I feel as good as I look later on today." He said as he offered a kiss to his cheek.

"Oh is that a promise?" Ichigo asked as he rested his head back against his shoulder.

"Absolutely." He breathed and pressed another kiss to the strawberry's lips, "You ready to go then?"

"Mm, yep I think so."

Not long after, Ichigo was watching the world fly by as Aizen drove them down the highway; the windows were partially rolled down to let a pleasant breeze in the vehicle. The strawberry smiled slightly and looked sideways at the brunet who was driving, his stomach fluttered whenever he looked at the man and he couldn't help but feel the best he ever had.

He was nervous to meet Aizen's father, and even more nervous that the man would realise he was gay and had been sleeping with his son... But he would pull off a performance and hope for the best. Most certainly.

Half an hour later, they pulled up onto a gravely driveway, ahead of them was large mansion house, it was grand and looked incredibly valuable with large bay windows, a large drive that could easily fit six or seven cars; there was a spacious porch which housed three reclining chairs and a coffee table.

"You lived here?" Ichigo asked in amazement as he climbed out of the car and gawped at the building in awe.

"Only when we were in the UK, and I only stayed here until I was twenty, then I moved out and got my own place."

"Wow... It is amazing! I've never seen a house so huge before!" he exclaimed as he looked around at the brunet.

"I suppose it is quite amazing." Aizen agreed, "Come on, we shouldn't keep my father waiting."

"Okay."

As they headed up onto the porch, the front door was opened by a young man with slightly shaggy brown hair and moss green eyes; he observed the pair for a moment before he looked at Aizen, "Father is in his study, Nii-san."

"Alright... Thanks Ataski." He sighed and slipped into the foyer, gesturing for Ichigo to follow him.

"He won't like this, Nii-san, you know what he thinks about your tastes..." the man said as he shut the door behind them.

"I am merely introducing my father to my new personal assistant, not everything is about my sexuality." Aizen retorted as he headed down the hallway to where he knew the office was.

"Well whatever, on your head be it." The green eyed young man shrugged and jogged up the staircase.

Ichigo watched him go and then looked at Aizen in confusion, "Who-"

"My little brother, Ataski. He's a pain in the ass." He said before the question could be asked, "Best to steer out of his way, his ability to detect a hint of gayness is second to none."

"That has been noted." The strawberry smiled nervously.

"Relax, it'll be fine." The brunet gave him a small smile before he stopped at the door and knocked firmly.

When an older voice called them in, Aizen opened the door and stepped inside, "Father," he greeted a he looked at the greying man who was seated behind a mahogany desk over the far side of the room, "I've brought my assistant to meet you as you requested. This is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo almost stumbled over his feet as he entered the room and swallowed hard before he bowed slightly out of respect for the man's culture, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir." He said.

"Stand," the man sad gruffly as he looked the other over, "I am curious, Sousuke, you chose an English assistant? Wouldn't it have been better to chose one who could understand Japanese?"

"I thought he would do well as an English representative, handling the British side of your deals and such like." The brunet responded smoothly.

"Hmm... Well I suppose so." He looked Ichigo over again, "My name is Aizen Kuso, Sousuke is my eldest, and despite his many flaws I trust his judgement. What skills do you have?"

Ichigo licked his lips, "I can hack any computer you set in front of me, transferring money, or documents without leaving a trace as well as leaving behind multiple traps for anyone stupid enough to try and trace what I have moved or hack. I can also fend for myself, and I have been having extra lessons from Grimmjow to improve my self defence." He told him, squaring his shoulders.

"Impressive... Would you mind demonstrating your computer skills for me now?" Kuso asked as he set a laptop on the desk in front of him, facing Ichigo, "I want you to make some money disappear without a trace."

Ichigo glanced at Aizen before he shrugged and walked forwards, taking a seat, and tapping at the keys. He leaned forwards in his seat and bit his bottom lip as he set about doing what he did best, he paused mid-way through for a couple of moments before he began tapping again. He then sat back after ten minutes, "I'm done." He said.

Kuso took the laptop back and examined his work, nodding slightly before he cracked a small smile, "Very good, I am impressed. I would like to offer you a job, Kurosaki. Providing you take some Japanese lessons to expand your linguistics skills, you can start tomorrow morning. Sousuke will give you a desk at his office and you will work as his personal assistant as well as my financial manager. How does that sound?"

"That sounds excellent, thank you very much sir." He responded.

"This is what your pay check will look like." The man added as he slid a folded piece of paper over to him.

Ichigo took the paper slowly and unfolded it, staring for a moment before he cleared his throat, "This is extremely generous. Thank you."

Aizen's father simply nodded, seemingly happy with Ichigo's response before he turned to his son, "Make sure he gets a desk at the office and a company mobile so I can contact him when I need him."

"Yes, father." Aizen nodded and inclined his head, "If that is everything then I shall take him to the office."

"Yes... I will call if I need anything." He said as he he began writing on some documents.

Ichigo took his sudden disinterest as a dismissal and hastily stood up, returning to Aizen's side as they exited the office. He didn't relax until they were back in the car and reversing out of the drive.

"Are you alright?" Aizen asked as he began a slower drive towards the other side of the city, "I know he can be a little intimidating, even without trying to be."

"Y-Yeah I'm okay..." he smiled weakly at him, "I'm slightly stunned at my pay packet to be honest."

"Four figures?"

"Five..."

"Blimey he must like you." Aizen chuckled, "And my brother, I probably should have mentioned him but we aren't very close, more like worst enemies than blood relations."

"Enemies?" he repeated.

The brunet chuckled, "Yes, he is a little bit gay himself and he resents the fact that I have never been forced to marry. He is engaged to be wed in six months time, to a woman and he acts like he has a stick up his ass. He'll do or say anything to try and get me in trouble."

"That sounds like sibling rivalry though..."

"Yes to most it would, but you haven't been here long enough to see how vindictive he can be." He looked at the strawberry, "Are you happy to work as the financial manager?"

"Yeah, it is a good strong position and with the amount of money he is willing to pay I can set my life back on track... With your help of course." He smiled shyly at him and reached over, resting a hand on his knee.

Raising an eyebrow, he glanced at him, "I am always happy to assist you, in _any way_ you require. But if you keep your hand there I fear you will have to assist me with a little problem."

"Maybe that's what I was planning." He breathed, leaning over slowly and biting down on his earlobe, "But I doubt you could keep driving the car if I tried to _satisfy_ you."

Aizen groaned quietly and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, he glanced out of the corner of his eye at the young man beside him and gritted his teeth as he tried to contain a groan which was threatening to burst out. He looked back at the road, making a quick move to a different lane.

Ichigo smirked as he watched him and brushing his nose down his neck before he nipped teasingly at his skin, moving his hand up from his knee and dragging his fingers up the inside of his thigh tauntingly, "I can't hear you." He purred.

"Oh you are a bloody tease," the brunet growled, "If you don't behave I am going to crash!"

"Spoil sport." He sat back slowly but smirked smugly at the response he had received.

Aizen glanced at him, "Oh I just know you are going to be a bloody handful aren't you?"

"Yep, enjoy!"

Aizen's office was large, white washed walls gave the place a feeling of complete cleanness; there were three desks made of a darkly varnished pine, set off with computers and telephones. Ichigo saw that the desk furthest from the door held a plaque with his lover's name on it, while the one beside the first was his. A quick glance confirmed that the third desk, which was closest to the door, was Sousuke's brothers, Ataski.

"Don't worry, he is rarely here anyway." The brunet commented as he saw Ichigo looking, "And when he is he sulks so I never hear a peep out of him."

"Fair enough! Is he going to be okay sharing this office with me?" he asked.

"He doesn't have any choice." He shrugged, "What our father says, goes. And in turn, this is my office so I am the boss here."

"Mm, I am seeing some appetising circumstances for hot office sex right about now." Ichigo murmured with a grin.

Aizen looked at him in shock, "Oh dear God, you have a one way mind don't you?"

"Sometimes, maybe." The strawberry walked over to his desk and sat down, putting his feet up on the desktop and reclining, "Mm, comfortable chairs, the desk is a good height..." he looked at Aizen, "I am gonna enjoy working here with you."

"I bet you are, you know exactly what buttons to press to get me turned on." He muttered and went and sat down as well.

Ichigo smiled widely and caught a flying projectile, seeing that it was a classy newer model of the best phone that was out at the moment, he unlocked it and had a quick look through it before he slipped it into his pocket and smiled at him.

"What do you fancy for tea?" Aizen asked him out of the blue, "Anything you fancy, name it."

"Mm, you?"

"Haha, food I mean, food!" the brunet's cheeks flushed very slightly but he seemed good at concealing it.

Ichigo pouted playfully before he smiled at him and considered it, "Pasta and meat balls?"

"That's... Pretty simple, why not? You sure that is what you want?"

"Absolutely, if that is okay with you."

He nodded and stood up, "Well, unless you wanna spend the rest of the day here let's get back to the apartment."

Ichigo followed him out of the office and back to the car, things had gone a lot smoother than he had expected them too, it was quite unexpected. But not unpleasant.


End file.
